polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen Wilson
Owen Cunningham Wilson, bardziej znany jako Owen Wilson (ur. 18 listopada 1968 roku w Dallas, w stanie Teksas) – amerykański aktor, scenarzysta i producent filmowy. Życiorys Wczesne lata Pochodzi z rodziny irlandzkich katolików. Przyszedł na świat jako drugi syn Roberta Wilsona, realizatora reklam i operatora publicznej stacji telewizyjnej, i fotograf Laury Wilson. Ma dwóch braci-aktorów: starszego Andrew (ur. 1964) i młodszego Luke’a (ur. 1971). W dzieciństwie i w okresie dojrzewania przysparzał swoim rodzicom wiele kłopotów. Został wyrzucony z prywatnej szkoły Texas' St Mark's w Dallas za oszustwo na egzaminie z geometrii. Podczas gry w piłkę nożną w szkole średniej i college'u miał dwukrotnie złamany nos. Po ukończeniu Thomas Jefferson High School i St. Marks School of Texas w Dallas, uczęszczał do New Mexico Military Institute w Roswell, w stanie Nowego Meksyku i University of Southern California w Los Angeles. W 1991 studiował język angielski na University of Texas w Austin. Kariera Początkiem jego filmowej kariery był napisany wspólnie z Wesem Andersonem scenariusz do 13-minutowej opowieści o trzech złodziejaszkach amatorach (1994), który po dwóch latach doczekał się realizacji jako kinowa komedia przygodowa Trzech facetów z Teksasu (Bottle Rocket, 1996), a jego debiutancka rola nieudacznika Dignana przyniosła mu nagrodę Lone Star Film & Television w Dallas. Kolejny scenariusz duetu Anderson-Wilson do filmu Rushmore (1998) zdobył nagrodę Lone Star Film & Television, a następny do czarnej komedii Genialny klan (The Royal Tenenbaums, 2001) był nominowany do Oscara i nagrody Brytyjskiej Akademii Filmowej (BAFTA) w kategorii Najlepszy Oryginalny Scenariusz. Po udziale w thrillerze przygodowym Anakonda (Anaconda, 1997) jako antropolog, filmie katastroficznym Armageddon (1998) w roli geologa, dramacie The Minus Man (1999) jako tajemniczy nieznajomy, thrillerze Nawiedzony – niektóre domy rodzą się złe (The Haunting, 1999), dramacie wojennym Za linią wroga (Behind Enemy Lines, 2001) jako stacjonujący na Bałkanach pilot amerykańskiej marynarki wojennej, jego żywiołem na ekranie stały się komedie. Najpierw zabłysnął w roli bandyty-nieudacznika, niepoprawnego podrywacza i przyjaciela Jackie'go Chana w komediowym westernie przygodowm Kowboj z Szanghaju (Shanghai Noon, 2000) i jego sequelu Rycerze z Szanghaju (Shanghai Knights, 2003). Dużą popularność przyniosło mu osiem komedii, w których zagrał razem z Benem Stillerem: Telemaniak (The Cable Guy, 1996), Wieczna północ ('Permanent Midnight'', 1998), Gorąca wizja i Jack (Heat Vision and Jack, 1999), Poznaj mojego tatę (Meet the Parents, 2000), Zoolander (2001) jako surfer i model Hansel, Genialny klan (The Royal Tenenbaums, 2001) w roli przyjaciela rodziny, Poznaj moich rodziców (Meet the Fockers, 2004) i w remake'u popularnego w latach 70. serialu Starsky i Hutch (Starsky & Hutch, 2004) jako obdarzony doskonałym instynktem i dużym poczuciem luzu detektyw Ken „Hutch” Hutchinson. Komedia sensacyjna Ja, szpieg (I Spy, 2002) zebrała słabe recenzje, a jego rola agenta federalnego, który wraz z Eddiem Murphy poszukuje zaginionego supermyśliwca, zdobyła nominację do antynagrody Złotej Maliny. W barwnej adaptacji powieści Juliusza Verne’a W 80 dni dookoła świata (Around the World in 80 Days, 2004) pojawił się jako Wilbur, jeden z braci Wright, pionierów lotnictwa. Razem z Vince’em Vaughanem odebrał nagrodę MTV Movie Awards za stworzony znakomity ekranowy duet zatwardziałych kawalerów, podrywających dziewczyny na wybranych przyjęciach weselnych w komedii romantycznej Polowanie na druhny (The Wedding Crashers, 2005). W swej kolejnej komedii Ja, Ty i On (You, Me And Dupree, 2006) wcielił się w drużbę i wiecznego kawalera, natarczywego współlokatora młodej pary. Wystąpił w teledysku Start The Commotion (1998) The Wiseguys i Yeah, yeah, yeah (2001) Uncle Kracker. Wziął udział w kilku reklamach radiowych piwa Heineken i Michelob Lite. Wraz z Jackiem Blackiem, Willem Ferrellem, Benem Stillerem, Vincem Vaughnem i Lukiem Wilsonem należy do paczki zwanej Frat Pack. Życie prywatne Był związany z piosenkarką Sheryl Crow (1999-2001). Spotykał się z aktorką Giną Gershon (od 2000 do stycznia 2002), aktorką Demi Moore (2002), striptizerką Caroliną Cerisolą (2004), siostrzenicą Donatelli Versace - Francescą i Winoną Ryder. Od września 2006 do 2007 związany był z aktorką Kate Hudson. 26 sierpnia 2007 roku Owen Wilson próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Powodem było rozstanie z Kate Hudson. Podciął sobie żyły i połknął garść tabeletek uspokajających. Nieprzytomnego znalazł go jego brat, Andrew. Owen został w bardzo ciężkim stanie przewieziony do szpitala św. Jana w Santa Monica w Kalifornii Z nieformalnego związku z Jade Duell ma syna Roberta Forda (ur. 14 stycznia 2011). Matką jego drugiego syna Finna (ur. 30 stycznia 2014) okazała się osobista trenerka Caroline Lindqvist, żona innego mężczyzny. Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy